


Blaze

by Kaijuux



Series: Pokephilia One-Shots [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Barbed Penis, Breeding, Bruises, Come Inflation, F/M, Hair Pulling, Mating Season, Pokemon in Heat, Pokephilia, Vaginal Sex, long build up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaijuux/pseuds/Kaijuux
Summary: // Request! [ "Can you have a female scientist have sex with a male Charizard? It's for her job as mating season is around and they have to relieve the captive Pokemon in their care? " ]





	Blaze

**Author's Note:**

> It's been almost a year since I posted anything. I have a few drafts saved on my PC but we'll see if I actually get around to writing them. Let me know if you want something specific in my comments of any of my works. Beware of the long build up. Also, peep how lazy I get near the end.

You hated this time of year.

Alola had proven to be the hotspot for all trainers, and this meant that Elm needed you there to help monopolize his reach. Oak had retired years ago, and now Elm seemed to be the residing Pokemon Expert between Kanto and Johto. It suited you just fine; you had permission to travel freely between Kanto and Johto, expanding your personal Pokemon collection whenever you felt like it. You enjoyed working as a scientist; you were privy on a multitude of things that would shape and impact Kanto and Johto for years to come, and you were unabashedly Elm’s favourite on his very large team.

Unfortunately, not everything was rainbows and Butterfree’s.

Being a scientist - being a female scientist - meant that you were one of the few people Elm could call on to go places a male scientist would be laughed at. You were sent to conservation parks all around the world, usually to retrieve data on Pokemon mating habits and rituals, something your male colleges often scoffed at or turned their nose up at. You were the one Elm relied on to be there for births of rare Pokemon, to be there to watch eggs hatch. You had always been eager to learn, but breeding season and its following whelping season usually pushed you to your breaking point. There was only so much Pokemon dick and cunt you could stare at before you became incredibly desensitized to it.

You had been called from a research team in Sinnoh to be told to go to Alola and help the small lab Elm had set up there. Overflow of most Pokemon Elm bred in Johto were being sent there when they couldn’t find room in Kanto, and right now there was just a barely manageable amount for the single scientist to take care of. You felt your shoulders tense up. You were being called off from finding a possible Heatran nest, the first of it’s kind recorded, to babysit Pokemon? You tried to look at the bright side: you were being sent to Alola! This would be a breeze, sitting on a beach most of the day, wrangling up Pokemon when the sun fell… think of all the pretty sunsets you’d see!

Before you had a chance to get too excited, Elm decided to drop the real reason behind you going to the Alolan lab: “It’s the beginning of mating season in Alola, and we need you to gather data on how a region change can affect certain Pokemon, who’ve only ever experienced a mating cycle in one region before.”

Of course. Nothing was ever simply black and white.

So you packed your findings up, sent a copy to the lead scientist on the Sinnoh excursion, a secondary copy to Elm sitting pretty in Johto, and secured a flight back home to Kanto. You had to pack your small temporary apartment up to move to Alola.

A week and twelve hours later, you’ve arrived at the Alolan lab.

“Hello! Welcome to the lab. Elm told me you’d be here,” a rambling, black haired kid - okay, he wasn’t a kid, he had to be at least four years younger than you - had said, leading you and your bags into the lab. It was smaller than the one in Johto, with two housing units. It wasn’t meant to be too big, it was simply a secondary research lab. Nothing like handing out starters or too much Pokemon storage would happen here. “I sent back all the Pokemon Elm had originally sent here about two years ago yesterday, as they’ve acclimated to Alola and it would severely impact your research.” Great, Elm had given this kid the rundown too. “So, tomorrow I believe Elm will be sending a single team of Pokemon out, and once they arrive, I’ll be taking my leave!”

Leave?! The kid stopped, flushed with color and looked at you. “Professor Elm told me not to be around, so I wouldn’t interfere with your data collecting.”

Interesting.

He motioned at the semi-empty housing unit he had brought you to. You dropped your bags, shoulders pinching with fatigue. The “unit” was just a small, open concept apartment. A bathroom, a small kitchen, a bookshelf near the bathroom door and a bed made up the unit. Smaller than your apartment in Kanto, but it would do for the length of time you’d be staying here in Alola. “I’ll be gone for about fourteen days, so you’ll have the lab to yourself. Professor Elm said that collecting data shouldn’t take anymore than seven days, and to have your report sent in by the thirteenth day.” The kid said, before giving you a big, confident smile. “Elm said you’re one of his brightest scientists. I can’t wait to keep working with you.”

By the time the two of you had moved the rest of your stuff in, it was just past dinnertime. You were exhausted, so instead you begged off of dinner, and collapsed into your bed. You were asleep in seconds.

In the morning, you woke up to an empty laboratory. There was a note on the counter that simply read: ‘On my way to Hoenn, see you in fourteen days!’ In blocky letters. You were on your own, finally.

It was easy enough getting yourself familiarized with it; everything was basically like the lab in Johto other than it was much smaller. Coffee was still in the third cupboard to the right of the machine. Extra repels and full restores were in the second mini-fridge to the left of the sink. The primary housing unit that the black haired kid was living in was locked, as it should be. You found that the fridge was stocked up with enough food for a month, and the numbers for local law enforcement were taped to the fridge. 

It was close to one in the afternoon when the computer and transferring system beeped to life.

“Hello?” Came Elm’s slightly distorted call. You click on the answer button. “Elm?”

“Oh! Sorry, the signal is very we--, --en trying to fix it b-- --torms in Alola mana--- --nock our personalized g---” Oh this was going to be frustrating. Sitting at the computer, often times yelling at Elm to repeat himself, you eventually lost complete connection and ended up texting him. Grateful that there was still some base to base connection, you were pouring yourself a mug of coffee when Elm responded.

“Sending six PKMN to your location in approx fifteen. Standby.”

Sitting down at the computer, you fiddle with the connection settings - making sure to leave the transference system alone - eventually clicking into a stronger internet connection for general use as the machine clicked to life. You stood, dusted off your legs, and walked over to the importing side of the machine just as a Pokeball rolled into its slot. You took it out and put it on the desk just as a second one rolled into its place.

Once all six had come through, you picked your phone up and sent a message to Elm, reading: “Received all six. Thank you Professor. You’ll have your report once I feel like I’ve gathered enough data.” Sure Elm had mentioned a set time for the report, but if you were really his favorite, then getting it a few days early or even a day later won’t matter. Putting your phone down on the desk, you ran your fingers over the six Pokeballs, before picking up a single one. You headed outside in the warm Alolan air.when your phone - left inside - dinged with a message from Elm: “Be aware some of their species mating seasons started here about a week ago: the Charizard’s especially.”

You enlarged the Pokeball and rolled it in your palm, heaving a sigh. The plot of land that the lab sat on was far enough away from most populations that you could do whatever you liked here. The thought of sunbathing topless crossed your mind, and for a brief minute you wistfully longed for a different reason to be here in Alola. But the work had to be done. The Professor didn’t send you here to be on vacation; you were here to do the work he trusted with no one else. So, you let the Pokemon out of its Pokeball, stepping back slightly when you realized that the Professor had sent over a Charizard.

It stood nearly a foot bigger than its kind, staggering 6’6” with a wide wingspan and a thick, girthy tail. It’s flame ran white hot near the tip of its tail. You felt your heart constrict in your chest. This Charizard in particular had been raised from an egg by Professor Elm’s assistant, and had been given to Elm to watch over when they had stepped down to pursue a better job elsewhere. What neither Elm or the assistant had known, was that this particular line of Charizard had been bred with intent to be bigger and badder than the rest. Elm had carefully trained it from a distance, but it never listened. It had grown very interested in Elm’s female assistants, and eventually had to be held in its Pokeball due to various reports of attempted mounting. 

“Shit.” You whispered, realizing too late who Elm had sent over. “Sh-shit!”

The Charizard looked at you, looking down its long nose at you before it chuffed, leaning its neck down to sniff the air. What was it scenting? The Pokemon grunted, and it was then you noticed that its slit was becoming prominent. Your eyes widened. You had left the other Pokeballs on the desk inside! You had left the potential female Charizard inside! You were scrambling mentally, trying to figure out what to do. Wait- what month was it? With a ice pit forming in the bottom of your stomach, you realized with a growing fear that Charizard’s mating season had started almost two full weeks ago. Essentially, this Charizard was deep in its own heat. Usually, the damp early months of summer in Johto had pocketed the Pokemon’s mating cycle to a single week of good weather.

With Alola’s constant state of slightly higher than average summer weather, this Charizard could potentially be looking at a mating cycle as long as two months versus a single week (or nine days) in Johto.

Crap. Why did Elm send this one?!

You had dropped the Pokeball when you had released the Charizard, and in a desperate attempt you dropped onto the ground for it, but the Charizard had seen this coming. He roared, and with a powerful shove of his wings had leapt the few feet separating the two of you, and stomped his foot down onto the Pokeball that had held him captive. You heard the crunch of the ball, and suddenly his large clawed hand found your hair, and hauled you up. With a scream you flailed in its grip, reaching up with both hands to throw open handed slaps to his hand. Instead of earning freedom, you were wretched up higher, and between flailing kicks, the Charizard stuck his nose between your thighs.

Startled by the move, you freeze, and its long enough that the Charizard has some time to nuzzle the very, very private area of yours. You wind back and kick him hard in the neck, and it stuns the Charizard enough that he drops you. Falling to the ground, you wheeze from being winded, turning to struggle back onto your feet, you barely make it to your knees when the Pokemon roars above you, his exaggerated wingspan stretched taunt above you. You cower beneath him, and with a more thought out movement, the Charizard once again grabs you by the hair and lifts you to standing, your toes barely scraping the ground as the Pokemon holds you up.

“Nnh, no, please,” You choke out, your heart beating so hard in your throat that you can barely speak.

The Charizard simply chuffs again and slashes the front of your shirt away from your body. You flinch at the contact, trembling from the sheer fear radiating through your body. 

Did- did the Pokemon just /laugh/?

With its clawed fingers still in your hair, it turns and lumbers to the small picnic area, and dropped you on top of the wooden table. You wheeze at the impact, crossing your arms over your barely covered chest, and gasped as it ran its claws with pressure down your leg, tearing your pants from the side. “Hey! Knock it off!” You squeak, kicking at the Charizard once more. It simply ignores you, tugging on a shoe to knock it off your foot. Your kicking edges your torn pants down your legs, and you let out a whine, unable to stop the Pokemon from shredding the remains of your pants off your body, and from knocking the second shoe off your body. You move to sit up, but its with its same natural reflex that the Charizard thrusts his arm forward and snags your hair, forcibly making you stand on top of the table in only your thong and panties.

You knew there was no escape. When a Pokemon was this deep in their heat, without any relief they don’t really care who their partner was. When a Pokemon - specifically like this Charizard, who had a history of trying to mate with humans, female humans - has a perfectly capable mate on their hands, they do whatever they can to take them.

You find yourself being pushed down, laying on your back as you lift one leg up to press against the stomach of the Charizard. You’ll fight him off as best you can, with the fear still running hot through your blood. His wings have bent down, covering you from any passerby looks. Not that anyone really would be down this part of the island, there was a reason Elm had taken the barely inhabited space. You groan as the clawed hand releases your hair, and you start to slap and smack whatever available real estate you have in front of you.

A sharp slap is returned to you, leaving pokes in your skin from the claws of his hand.

You’re flipped over, hips propped up by one hand as you groan, dizzy from the slap. Your hands grab the wood, finding purchase along its sides as the Charizard bends its neck and licks you through your thong. It rips the material away from your body, leaving you exposed. As you shake the dizzy sensation away, you realize with a returning horror that this was happening. You weren't getting away. There was no one else around- no other assistants to come to your rescue, no other humans or even Pokemon to come and tear you away from the grip of the Charizard, who’s very interested in making you his bitch.

“Please!” You beg, kicking your legs again. He pinches your hip and you lash out again, not wanting to be victim to something you could have prevented if you had just been smart and had thought about bringing a second Pokemon out with you. Instead you were here, trapped against a Charizard and a picnic table. Your skin burns from the pinch, and it takes everything you have not to kick him in the knee. Thigh? In the general upper leg area.

His round-headed cock bumped against your wet folds and you let out a screech, before he thrusted himself deep into your cunt. Impact alone forces the air from your lungs and time slows to an incredible crawl. The barbs along the Charizard’s cock catch along your walls and with a shuddering inhale you scream into your hands as he pulls out only to shove right back in, donkey-kicking time back into place. It feels like a log is being shoved into your vagina, and with a grunt of his own, the Charizard started a rapid shallow pace. With one hand on your hip and the other holding himself steady on the rocking picnic table, you’re left with no choice but to let the Pokemon fuck you. 

Suddenly his hand is back in your hair and you scream again as he bends you back a bit, his cock seeming to poke your stomach as his pace changes from fast and shallow to slow and deep, pulling your small body back along the length of his cock. He wasn’t just trying to fuck you, he was trying to force you into mate submission. Chuffing, Charizard lets your hip go and slaps your ass, making you squeak. He does it again, claw tips poking the flesh of your ass leaving small punctures. You let out a sob, not knowing when you’d be free of this. 

With your toes just touching the wood, you reach up and hold onto the Charizard’s hand in your hair. All you could do was ride it out - literally. 

Without you struggling against him, the Charizard knew he had dominated his bitch. He roared, wings flaring, and with a move you hadn't expected, slammed your upper body against the wood and hiked your hips up, and drove his cock deeper into your cunt. The barbs caught along your walls, brushing against your clit. You gasped, winded beyond that, and grabbed onto the side of the table and held on for dear life. The Charizard huffs above you, teeth gnashing in impatience as he drives his cock repeatedly deeper into your cunt. Grunting with pain you squeeze your eyes closed, counting the seconds between thrusts as the big fire lizard fucks you.

You aren’t sure when you stop counting, you aren’t sure when the feeling in your legs is replaced with a buzzing sensation. You also aren’t sure when he let your hair go, the pain in your hips weren’t from his bruising grip but his hard, bone trembling thrusts. You can barely breathe, your chest was burning from holding your breath (because breathing hurt pinned against the wooden picnic table). There’s a low growl coming from behind you, the thusts becoming shallow but just as strong. A brief flicker of hope swells in your tummy.

He’s going to come.

The hope you feel is suddenly extinguished as fear wrestles into your throat with that realization. 

He’s going to come.

Charizard’s could cum for a cumulative fifteen minutes depending on how frequently they breed, and this one hadn’t fucked in almost a year. Your struggles to get free, to get away from his long, girthy dick and his heavy swinging balls were renewed, and you flailed in his grasp as he dug his cock deeply into your cunt, nudging your cervix with its rounded head. A sob bubbled into your throat and you clawed desperately at the table, needing to get away before he came. The Charizard wasn’t having it; he was so damn close. He yanked your hips back, re-impaling you on the entire length of his cock and you shrieked, splinters driving into your fingers.

There wasn’t any time left.

With tendrils of smoke leaving the Pokemon’s mouth and nose, it growled, wings flapping slightly as his thrusts completely changed once more, slowing down as he bounced you back down along his length, ensuring his penis was deep in your cunt when he began to cum. Your hips were held up, you could no longer touch the table with your toes, and that was exactly how the Pokemon who dominated you wanted it. The Charizard roared, wings tossed back and fully extended as he started to pump his hot cum into you. It started with spurting, the dribbling of his cock into your cunt making you squirm.

But then it began to flood.

Within seconds, cum began to drip down out of your aching cunt, and with how quickly his cum began to well, come, you gasped as the heat filled your belly, the sensation of feeling full after a meal gradually beginning to start. There wasn’t any sign of the Charizard slowing down, and he grunted above you, giving you a quick tug back along the length of his cock, burying it in you. Breathless, in pain and unable to do much more than take it, you relax as best you can against the swelling in your stomach, touching your tender skin as your belly continued to inflate.

By the time Charizard was finished, you looked at the very least, seven months pregnant.

You were scared to see how much would come out once he deemed himself finished.

He lowered your legs down to the table, and with a chuff, yanked himself from your aching cunt. You gasped, squealed even, as you dropped onto the table and winded yourself. You rolled onto your side as the Charizard ambled off, finished with his bitch for the moment. You’d find him later curled up under one of the massive trees on the property, catching a catnap after raping you. With soft presses to your stomach, you groan as cum begins to leak. You only you can’t move with your stomach so bloated. You’re forced to lay there as your aching, tired body does the job it’s supposed to do, pushing the Pokemon’s cum out the very same way it came in.

By the time you’re able to move again, you limp gingerly back to the lab, and lock the door behind you.

Fuck Professor Elm.


End file.
